


Cosseted [G]

by aphchiptease



Series: RusAme/AmeRus writing requests [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeRus - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nightmares, RusAme, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphchiptease/pseuds/aphchiptease
Summary: Prompt: Nightmares (Alfred has a really bad nightmare and Ivan comforts him by singing to him)(Rated G, no warnings apply)Feedback on this is appreciated! Trying to improve my writing.





	Cosseted [G]

_**Cosseted** _

Early in the morning, when the sun hadn’t yet peeked from the horizon and the dampness of night was still slathered across the trees outside, the two men lay sleeping.

Here was a small cottage. It was nestled in a forest which gave way to a breathtaking view of the White Mountains of New Hampshire. It was autumn, so if one were to glance out a window, they would be met with the lavish gold of a Chestnut tree, or perhaps the impressive currant of a Dogwood. The sky was dark from night, and a biting nip of breeze would tuck through an open window on occasion. 

The cabin was small and squat, made of multicolored stone brick and a red cedar roof. It had only one floor, but was large enough for comfort. In it was a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom - all the essentials needed for a small and simple life. In the bedroom was a fireplace, which protruded a fat chimney from the side of the building. The fireplace still had charred wood and coals from the blaze that had been there last night as the two dozing men had shared its comfort and the heat of their peppermint schnapps stirred in with homemade hot chocolate.

Said men now lay on the wooden bed tucked into the corner by a window, a bed so old that whenever one would shift to get more comfortable, it would creak and fuss with every slight movement. The two were buried in thick quilts, all homemade by the taller one. Ivan had made the most recent addition only yesterday, when both had sat snug by the fire before breaking out the cocoa and liquor. He was knitting in the old rocking chair that Alfred swore he had inherited from Martha Washington herself, while Alfred read in the pillowed chair he had fancied out of a cabinet, making way at the bottom for a small bookshelf within the chair itself. Only after the fluffy quilt was woven from soft strands of buttery creams and muted sweet oranges had the two broken out the wooden goblets and corkscrews.

That quilt currently lay cocooning the smaller man, whose colors paired quite nicely with the plush material. Deeply tanned skin peeked through the blanket, freckles coating his arms and back before traveling up the side of his neck and plastering his plump cheeks. Cobalt blue eyes had fluttered closed many hours ago, and now his long and thick eyelashes brushed the dip of his eye socket. Crepe pink lips, usually pulled tight to a grin or a concentrated frown, now simply curved upwards like a bow into a small and soft smile of sleepy bliss. His honeyed golden hair was tousled in a sleepy halo around his head, soft strands sticking wayward and defying gravity. Tucked between the locks was Ivan’s face, rising and falling with the large man’s gentle breathing.

His nose was burrowed in the butterscotch locks, which smelled slightly of honey roasted walnuts, cedar, and the strong minty schnapps they had enjoyed earlier. He was in a rare state of vulnerability, one he only shared with those he trusted dearly.  His face bore a sweet tempered expression, with eyes were closed gently, his lips occasionally brushing the supple skin of Alfred’s neck. His shaggy cinder hair fell listlessly onto the pillow and swept over his forehead, smooth and velvety to the touch. Dark sideburns peeked from under his long locks, framing his face. His strong arms snaked around the smaller man, pressing his back against the elder’s chest to provide a warm embrace in the chilly fall morning. The scene was of muted and sleepy beauty, only broken by Alfred’s eyes popping open suddenly.

A strangled scream escaped his lips, which a moment before were curled upwards tranquilly. His limbs thrashed violently and his chest heaved as he fought for breath. Ivan awoke in an instant, deep slumber broken by the frantic struggle of his partner. Sleep vanished from his lavender eyes in a matter of seconds before he grabbed Alfred’s chin and forced him to look at him. Alfred continued to gasp and claw at Ivan’s arms before realizing who was holding him still. The frenzied panic died down as Ivan forced eye contact with Alfred, holding him solidly by the chin. Tension simmered down by each passing second, and after a few more moments of this, Alfred slumped forward to bury his face in Ivan’s shoulder. Then, much to Ivan’s surprise, Alfred gave a muffled sob into his shoulder. 

Ivan shifted so Alfred could climb into his lap and throw his arms around his chest, curling up against his warm and broad frame. Ivan enfolded Alfred in his strong embrace as he lightly nuzzled into the top of Alfred’s head, planting small kisses on his hair. He used one hand to softly hard through his locks, taking care not to yank on knots or tangles, while the other rubbed small circles onto his bare shoulder. Alfred shuddered slightly from his bare skin being shed of the thick quilts and exposed to the cold as he felt up Ivan’s back, tracing the familiar muscles and scars as tears began to freely roll down his cheeks. He tried to stifle another sob, but in the end failed. Ivan noticed.

“You don’t need to hide it, Fedya.”

Alfred heaved another shuddering sob, the skin of Ivan’s shoulder growing slick from the salty water. 

“I know. I just hate it.”

Ivan stayed silent as he clung a little closer to the shaking man. Alfred turned his head so it was now snug against Ivan’s chest. He listened to his strong heartbeat as he continued mapping out Ivan’s back with light finger strokes and presses.

“Could you sing for me?”

On other occasions, Ivan would have simply laughed at the request or waved it off. But he knew that Alfred had horrible nightmares, and judging by his reaction to this one, Ivan knew it must have been unspeakable. So he obliged.

He gently began to carol an old Russian requiem, and Alfred shifted so that his face pressed into the column of Ivan’s thick neck. His nose brushed the marred and jagged flesh, riddled with scars, so he could feel the hum and vibration from the dip in the skin. He felt his breathing slow and heart thump strongly as he was serenaded gently in the icy morning air. 

They stayed like this until the morning sun peeked through the trees, and the birds began to chime and whistle, the forest slowly becoming alive with life and sound. 

And Alfred was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the series of "RusAme/AmeRus writing requests". If you would like to request something, you can either do so directly on Ao3 or via my Tumblr (@aphchiptease).


End file.
